Half  Blood Heart OneShot
by yamisangel101
Summary: I'm not normally a girl of these thoughts… but she's just so beautiful and even though I have a deep feeling that some how we are connected, I cannot keep her from my mind. Perhaps I should seek some help? That or the perfect assassin… Kokoro's P.O.V.


**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own any characters, games or anything associated with the 'Dead or Alive' franchise. Nor do I claim to own it.**

**Full Summary: **_I'm not normally a girl of these thoughts… but she's just so beautiful and even though I have a deep feeling that some how we are connected, I cannot keep her from my mind. Perhaps I should seek some help? That or the perfect assassin… Kokoro's P. O. V. Rated M._

**Warnings: Femme Slash fanfic. Sexual themes and violence as well. That's it. =)**

_**(A/N: Yes, I am indeed back again! I just absolutely couldn't resist staying away from this section any longer. My creative juices would probably explode if I didn't get this story out, so here it is, just for you all. Oh and I did do my research on the background of the characters more so and you can expect that within in more of my writing for this fandom. =D And now this pairing might seem extremely strange, but there will be tons of drama so be sure to stay tuned until the end! Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts and opinions included as well as some constructive critism if you feel that you can provide some for me. Do enjoy this!)**_

**Half – Blood Heart**

**One Shot**

I shifted my gaze from where I was standing on the beach and I watched as a certain French beauty walked along the shore, dipping her feet within the water and slightly splashing about. She was _so_ cute. Everything she did was always attractive to me, but that wasn't her problem. Nope. It was mine. Kokoro's problem. Not Helena's. Her long blond hair swayed with the gentle breeze and the glow of the horizon upon her skin made her appear to be angelic.

And she truly was an angel. An angel who at one time seemed to seek revenge for the murder of her mother so very intently. Of course she later found out that it was Christie who did it… how she could bring herself to such cruel heights baffled me greatly. Perhaps all the guilt upon her heart made her cold?

Christie wasn't within my thoughts though. Helena was. I blushed hard when she sheepishly waved at me. I couldn't be rude, and so I waved back and turned around, facing my back to her as I hugged myself rather insecurely. How could I have been so foolish as to let her see me? Yeah, not so smooth Kokoro. Not smooth at all. "Are you alright?" The blond beauty asked several seconds later, her thick French accent had me hanging upon her every word, hoping she'd speak some more before I had to take away the bliss. That euphoria she gave me whenever her soft voice spoke to me. It wasn't until she placed a hand upon my shoulder, which caused my heart to begin racing very quickly. What could I do? What should I tell her?

"Oh Helena…" I began hesitantly as I turned around to face her. Upon glancing at her up close, my knees grew weak at sharing even the smallest gaze with her. Yeah, I think I was falling for her, with _no_ desire to catch myself. None what so ever. "I'm alright. I was just, glancing out at the water. It's rather peaceful, is it not?" I wondered if my lie seemed as obvious to her as it did to me. I didn't want to linger upon the fact that it could be true, and so I didn't bother to.

"Oh yes, the water is gorgeous. Especially during a sun set or sun rise." She agreed with a smile, making my knees feel even weaker than they already had been and it became increasingly hard to think properly. She clouded my thoughts and I rather liked it. I quite enjoyed it very much, seeing as she was the subject of my very intimate fantasies. '_Get hold of yourself Kokoro! It was only a dream…_'

"Y – yeah, it's very wonderful indeed." I gave her a small, weak smile and she gave me a stunning smile in return. She stepped rather close to me and I felt a hot, erotic feeling sift through out my entire being. She was _right_ there… it wasn't until I had captured her lips within my own that I felt rather accomplished. The least thing that would come out of this was the fact that Helena actually _knew_ how I felt about her.

I let a moan out of my lips as she placed her hands on my sides and ran them down to my hips, all whilst I had moved forward to place sensual kisses upon her neck and collar bone. I was completely embracing her acceptance of my forward gestures. "I never knew you could have such strong feelings for a female…" I blushed hard, but tried my hardest to keep her occupied with the racy feels I was taking along her curvaceous figure. Her curves were my pleasure, especially to trace over.

It was not long at all before we were down in the sand and she was straddling my hips, gently moving them in ways my mind had always believed to be seduction. I had never thought that anything could feel quite this amazing. Exhilarating. Thrilling. Exotic… "Do I, turn you on?" I nodded and brought myself up to kiss her once again; savoring the sweet flavor they tasted of. Mmmm. She was simply stunning and I was actually able to feel such excitement. The thought of it merely made me slightly wet within my nether regions. Of course, she seemed to know what she was doing. "I don't normally involve myself in such play… so please excuse this irrational behavior. But I am very glad it is only you and I here." I nodded my head in agreement, my long jet black locks spreading underneath myself as she lay me down after untying the mere strings my bikini top was once held up with.

The slight chilly breeze caused my nipples to become erect rather quickly, but the only thing that kept coming back to my thoughts was how captivating this whole entire scene was. It was fantastic. Even my dreams hadn't turned out _this_ well and how often do ones' dreams tend to be less than the real thing? Not often, but mine seemed to be an exception. Her perfectly manicured fingers had caressed my breasts, but nothing made me feel so wonderful when she leaned down to actually lick and gently suck first the right, then left nipple as well. It all felt so great. Actually, that wasn't even the word to describe it, but I'm so completely dizzy with thoughts of Helena _touching_ me… that I couldn't come up with the proper term to describe any of what was going on. At all… but I could truly get used to this.

::~( D o A )~::

After we had parted ways, as well as making one another climax greatly before hand, I began the walk towards the Hotel I was staying in, called the Gemstone and I had the decision of taking a hot bath or heading to bed. I figured that perhaps a nice, warm bath would probably help me come down from that incredibly amazing, sexual 'high' if you will. Again, I had experienced _nothing_ like it ever before.

Although I hoped to experience it a lot more.

Once I had reached my suite, I had peeled off my bikini merely on the way to the bathroom as I prepared a hot bath, which would most likely calm me down from my, adventures today. I enjoyed the soaking of my body for as long as I had pleasurably felt it right and then I had done the necessary duties of draining the bath as I reached for a towel to wrap around my wet being.

Walking toward the bed, I thought for sure that I had felt someone else's eyes upon me, watching my every move, but I decided that I was just being paranoid. It was certainly probable because I was away from my mother and comfort zone. Of course I'd tend to be a little scared, who wouldn't be, right?

I had slipped into a lace – trimmed night gown and decided that'd be all I'd need for tonight as I slipped under the blankets of the bed, completely nude underneath the night gown I was wearing. Sinking into the comfy bed under myself became quite irresistible as sleep slowly began to creep upon me and completely surrender to the peacefulness of slumber.

::~ (D o A ) ~::

"Stay away from _my_ Helena!" My eyes shot open just in time to see a knife being thrust downward toward my chest. I had squirmed enough to avoid a stab to the chest, but I felt sudden, searing pain within my stomach. "You don't even know who she is to you… so stay away." I couldn't overly make out any of the figure above me, because they were all in black from head to toe, I had only seen their eyes… a very pretty hue to them actually. The eyes of my murderer… were quite recognizable… but if only I could think of whom it might be. "If you don't stay away from her, then she'll no longer live. Have the choice to be yours… leave her alone and have her live, or be with her, and kill her." _'Christie!_' I had weakly exclaimed in my mind… that's who this was! Unfortunately, those were the last words I had heard before blacking out… but there was a thought I had that led to the conclusion of what I had to do.

No matter how my heart longed for her… I treasured her life. She deserved to live a long, healthy, prosperous life. I knew that I'd survive this and I wasn't scared or nervous as to whether or not I would. The thing that bothered me most was that I'd have to suffer through life feeling so very alone without her. But for Helena, I'd do it and anything.

_**The End**_

::~ (D o A ) ~::

_**(A/N: Well, I had this idea within me and so I had to get this out before it got the better of me. After doing a little bit of research on these characters, I decided to take some aspects of who exactly they were, interpret their characters, etc. and create a tale out of complete boredom for you. I figured that it would be interesting none the less. =D)**_

**Thanks so very much for reading!**

**Yamisangel101**


End file.
